


Quanto fa male

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, canadian gp 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: In Canada succede di tutto, ma sostanzialmente Seb si vede in uscita da un tunnel che, invece, si richiude davanti ai suoi occhi inesorabile. Lewis però che si accorge del suo stato d'animo, non molla la presa con lui ed anzi, fa di tutto per aiutarlo e capisce che il cammino in tal senso è appena iniziato. È nei momenti difficili che si vede quanto due si amano davvero e nel loro caso, qua, si è visto un sacco.





	Quanto fa male

**Author's Note:**

> la fic l’ho scritta a caldo dopo il GP del Canada di quest’anno. Allora, specifico che ho solo vissuto il loro punto di vista o meglio ho provato a immaginare come si sono sentiti alla luce di fatti e dichiarazioni e video. Da un certo punto di vista condivido delle cose, dall’altro no, al di là di questo, qua c’è quel che penso potrebbe aver provato Seb e che credo stia passando. Ovviamente la verità la sa solo lui. La sola cosa inconfutabile è l’immenso legame meraviglioso che c’è fra lui e Lewis, lo potete chiamare come volete, ma c’è ed è stupendo e verissimo.Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

QUANTO FA MALE

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ed5b5aa706defff6e5d7dd7fc2060064/tumblr_pspw8vvjQN1symqdho4_r1_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/88a55505af2a35a81b365772325e473c/tumblr_psudicFPYb1rmdmxco2_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d2c280d696026ce9f235a6e2e76c3502/tumblr_psudicFPYb1rmdmxco7_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/31cc4abbb5ce22bed7ac75de17afc18d/tumblr_psudicFPYb1rmdmxco4_540.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2cbb769e61dd5f537c4cdd9968aef4ad/tumblr_psudicFPYb1rmdmxco8_500.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3d90d7560629951cd39ced4b6c7ed68a/tumblr_pssrs4q5ud1rmdmxco3_1280.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/61f476940050b41e517be764b240fcc1/tumblr_pt5tjmVqNb1u6sa1f_500.jpg)

/Seb/

Sto male, sto malissimo. Sto proprio di merda.  
La verità è che non stavo così dall’anno scorso.  
Quest’anno le cose in F1 ed in Ferrari non sono mai andate davvero bene, però ho sempre cercato di tenere duro e vedere il lato positivo e considerare che era presto e c’era ancora tempo e che facevamo piccoli passi in avanti, ma la verità è che non penso di farcela più.  
Fingere che tutto vada bene è inutile.   
Tutto va male e quando non ci pensa la squadra con strategie sbagliate o macchine fatte male, ci penso io od il fato.   
La verità è che non ho gestito bene la pressione che in gara mi aveva messo Lewis. Sono uscito perché ha forzato il mio errore, poi da lì in poi è stato tutto un disastro.   
Ho fatto quello che potevo per rimanere in pista, mi sembrava fosse sufficientemente dietro per poter rientrare, avevo fretta, non potevo soffermarmi un solo secondo, dovevo agire in modo immediato ed istintivamente sono rientrato, è andata bene, non ho toccato Lewis anche se di poco ed è stato pericoloso, lo ammetto. Era più vicino di quel che pensavo.   
Ma mi hanno punito, in un caso simile devi essere punito? Non avevo scelta che muovermi in quel modo, non il più sicuro? Ok, ma non è successo nulla e questo perché alla fine la manovra si poteva fare, è riuscita.   
Ma forse non è questo, forse davvero ho calcolato male e la FIA doveva penalizzarmi, però il punto è un altro.   
Quanto fa male.  
Mi vedevo in uscita dal tunnel. È da Agosto che non vinco un GP, Agosto. In Belgio. Ultima pole.   
Per me oggi era il momento della svolta.  
La gente non sa quanto ho patito lentamente, quanto sono sprofondato da quel giorno di Agosto in poi, quando volta dopo volta ho capito che non ce l’avrei fatta, che non stava andando, che non riuscivo ad uscirne. Io non lo so davvero.   
Lewis ne ha una vaga idea, anzi. Ho fatto di tutto, ma ho ingoiato merda e più sbagliavo, più mi rendevo conto che il problema non erano solo quelli intorno a me ma anche io e quando capisci che il problema sei anche tu perché cazzo non riesci più a correre come un tempo, allora sei fottuto. Perché o trovi il modo di tornare in alto e di uscirne, o vai sempre più giù.  
Speravo che questa stagione fosse diversa, di uscirne, di svoltare, di tornare io, ma di gara in gara ho realizzato che ero sempre così anzi, che stavo andando peggio e peggio e peggio.   
Ed io non so, mi sono visto oggi così vicino all’uscita di quel tunnel che... che per un momento ho messo tutto in questo risultato.   
Stavo vincendo. È vero che Lewis era più veloce e mi pressava un sacco e chi lo sa forse avrebbe vinto, ma ero riuscito a tenerlo dietro in qualche modo, ce la stavo facendo, mi sentivo di potercela fare solo con la forza di volontà. Perché oggi nessuno sulla faccia della terra voleva vincere qualcosa come me.   
La gente che critica non sa quanto ci tenessi oggi e non per questioni materiali di gara, di campionato o di chissà cosa.   
Ma per me.   
Per me stesso.  
Per dimostrare che posso uscirne, che sono ancora in grado, che posso farcela.  
Invece no.   
E così me la sono preso col mondo, beh con la FIA.   
Non lo so più cosa pensare, mi sono aggrappato al loro errore, dovevo o impazzivo, o potevo solo dichiarare ‘basta, io ho finito’.   
Però non l’ho fatto perché c’era Lewis.   
Non potevo deluderlo e ferirlo, lui non c’entrava, lui aveva fatto del suo meglio come io voglio sempre da lui. Io non sapevo come fare, davvero. Così ho preso la FIA ed ho inveito contro di loro ed una regola applicata male in una situazione che andava valutata diversamente. O magari una regola che non è giusta. O un sistema decisionale in qualche modo sbagliato visti i precedenti uguali puniti diversamente.   
Poi non so. Forse ho ragione, forse ho torto.   
Ma il punto è, mentre lentamente tutto scema ed io sono qua seduto al buio nella mia stanza ai box, che mi sto svuotando.   
Forse non ho più quella brama, quella voglia, quella luce, quella scintilla. Quel talento.   
Forse sono io quello finito e non la squadra non adatta, una macchina, la FIA...  
Forse questo mondiale non lo posso vincere, forse ho dato quello che avevo ed è ora che mi guardi in faccia e lo ammetta.   
\- Seb, sei finito. - La prima volta che lo dico, la porta è chiusa, la seconda si apre, io do le spalle alla porta. Non l’avrei detto se sapevo che qualcuno entrava, ma nel momento in cui si apre, la mia bocca lo sta ripetendo con rabbia e disperazione.   
\- Seb, sei fottutamente finito, cazzo! -   
Il buio mi inghiotte di nuovo, spalanco gli occhi e mi giro cercando di vedere chi è entrato, è silenzioso, si muove sicuro, arriva da me e mi spinge con forza e rabbia e non mi serve di sapere chi è. Riconoscerei queste mani, questo tocco e questo profumo post gara e post festa fra mille.   
\- Se lo dici un’altra volta, ti picchio così tanto che non tornerai a casa camminando! - E in effetti con la forza che ha potrebbe succedere.   
Finisco col culo per terra e le gambe per aria, cerco di guardarlo al buio ma non lo vedo. So però che è lì.   
\- Cazzo Lewis... -   
\- Cazzo un corno! Non si dicono cavolate! Tutto il tempo hai insinuato che non vuoi più correre, me ne sono accorto. Che non è più lo sport di prima, che si è rovinato... e pensi che sia scemo? Pensi che non so dove vuoi arrivare? Non serviva dicessi che ti senti finito, so che è questo il punto! Ma mi manda in bestia perché per mesi hai fatto quello forte e positivo, ti sfogavi, cercavi il lato che funzionava... per cosa? Per farmi contento? L’ultima volta non mi hai nemmeno detto nulla, non ti sei sfogato perché ero pieno di cazzi miei per Niki e Nico e... -   
\- Dio ti prego Lewis, non ora... - Ma mi esce piagnucolando, rimango con la schiena a terra e le gambe sulla sedia ribaltata, mi copro la faccia e lui invece di accendere la luce si ferma e poi si mette su di me a tentoni.   
Le sue mani trovano le mie gambe, risale sulle cosce e me le tira giù di lato per levare la sedia di mezzo. Mi prende le mani e mi tira su seduto, poi messo qua davanti a me mi prende alla cieca il viso fra le dita e appoggia la fronte.   
\- A cosa servo se non a tenere insieme i pezzi? Seb, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte... - Sorrido a questa frase.   
\- Siamo sposati e l’ho dimenticato? - Si capisce che scherzavo, lui sorride a sua volta.   
\- Ovviamente. - poi si fa serio. - Seby davvero... ti vedo che stai sempre peggio e so che oggi hai reagito così tanto male perché ti vedevi uscito da quella merda ed invece ci sei dentro ma... ma ci sono tanti modi per uscire da quello stato d’animo. Non è solo vincendo una gara... - Capisco cosa intende ma io ora come ora vedo solo altro.   
\- Non so più niente, sai... mi sono accanito come un matto a trovare un capro espiatorio ma forse sono solo io l’incapace alla fine. Non reggo una fottuta pressione... -   
\- Seby ma chi la reggerebbe? La Ferrari è da anni che distrugge piloti fantastici... Pensa a Fernando, a Kimi... Cristo Santo, tu sei arrivato come uno dei migliori di tutti i tempi, hai vinto 4 mondiali in Red Bull cazzo... cioè non sei un incapace... e né tu, né gli altri prima di te non siete più riusciti a vincere e lentamente vi siete tutti spenti come piloti. Che vuoi, Fernando alla fine si è rassegnato, Kimi reagisce a modo suo, se ne frega... tu... tu ti stai flagellando... stai scomparendo... io ti vedo che ti sforzi e a volte sono così fiero di te dei piccoli miglioramenti, di come ti poni cercando il positivo, ma... ma se dentro di te ti senti morto, finito e fottuto non devi sforzarti... - Lewis è come sempre un fiume in piena, ma non lo allontano e mi ritrovo appoggiato a mia volta a lui, le mani sui suoi polsi.   
\- Come devo fare? - Alza le spalle.   
\- Dì che stai male, che odi tutto, che... che non ti senti all’altezza, che non hai più quella gioia spensierata di prima nel correre... dì quello che provi davvero e non quello che sai devi dire e provare... - Non voglio farlo preoccupare, ma non ne ho più ora. Non ne ho proprio più davvero.   
Era stata una settimana fantastica. Lui è la mia sola gioia, la sola cosa che funziona, stavo bene e avevo fatto un sabato stratosferico e non riuscivo a staccarmi da lui pure in pubblico e lui era così sinceramente felice per me. Ed io non lo so, io proprio... cosa è successo?   
\- Mi sto perdendo Lewis... sto perdendo il Seb pilota, sto perdendo l’amore per la F1, sto perdendo la capacità di guidare bene e vincere e... e quel che ero... non so, sai... forse è meglio lasciare a chi ha più talento o è più lucido e non ha paura di... ma che ne so, deludere sé stesso, forse... - A ruota libera, come vuole lui.   
E so che con lui posso o non lo farei.   
\- Non stai deludendo nessuno, non c’è nessuno che lo può fare meglio di te, Seb. -   
\- Mi sento come questa stanza, ora. Buio. Non vedo nulla, dentro di me non c’è niente. È solo buio. - So che sto di nuovo reagendo in modo esagerato, come prima. Ma come prima non riesco a fermarmi e lui mi bacia la fronte e mi stringe forte la testa fra le braccia, nascondendomi il viso nel suo collo che sa poco di champagne perché non c’ero io a bagnarlo.   
\- Allora lascia che veda io per te, lasciami fare i tuoi occhi. Vedrai che tornerai a vedere... -   
\- Per me queste sono solo parole. Io non ci credo... -   
\- Lo so. Va bene anche se lo dici. Così è liberatorio. - Quando lo dice mi fermo e mi rendo conto che mi sento meglio di prima. Prima era come se avessi un peso che mi schiacciava.  
C’era sempre qualcosa di più importante da fare, da essere, da dire.   
Dovevo essere quello forte, la guida, quello che sa cosa fare, con l’esperienza giusta. Il pilota che ha già vinto e che vuole farlo ancora, che può. Per non parlare di ciò che posso dire o non dire, di come e poi delle reazioni che mi sono consentite, della rabbia che non mi è permessa. Del dolore che non devo mostrare. Ma qua no. Qua posso essere tutto ciò che voglio, non mi puniranno.   
Non mi hanno aiutato. Ma ora l’ho detto e almeno mi sento più libero e leggero.   
\- E se lasciassi? -   
\- Nessuno ti criticherebbe, ma faresti piangere un sacco di gente. -   
Dice subito lui senza fare quello scandalizzato, rimproverarmi o usare la linea dura. È anzi super dolce mentre mi carezza tenendomi a sé.  
\- Piangeresti anche tu? -   
\- Io piangerei più di tutti quanti. - Dice poi calmo, come se sapesse che in realtà è solo un momento e che passerà.   
\- Per cosa dovrei continuare a correre? Avevo la mia missione, vincere un mondiale in Ferrari, il mio sogno di bambino. -   
Do per scontato che non succederà mai.   
\- Puoi correre per far sì che un giorno qualcuno lo vinca, questo mondiale in Ferrari. Oppure puoi correre semplicemente perché una volta ti piaceva ed ora puoi cercare di nuovo quel piacere. -   
\- Correre per trovare il piacere che avevo prima... - Ripeto fra me e me sconvolto dalla semplicità e verità di questa frase.   
\- Mi prometti solo che non molli ancora? - Ci tiene, come oggi ci teneva un sacco a tirarmi su e a farmi sapere che era dispiaciuto per come erano andate le cose e se dovessi scommettere, direi che non ha spinto non per non consumare troppo le gomme già usurate, ma per me. Però non lo ammetterebbe e così diciamo che mi tengo la mia consolazione. Avrei vinto senza la FIA.   
Mi serve per alzarmi da qui, anche se forse è una menzogna a me stesso perché la verità è che sono crollato davanti a Lewis, punto. E questo brucia.   
\- Ci siete molto vicini Seb. Devi vedere che lo siete. Il tuo team sbaglia sempre meno, la macchina la senti sempre più. Oggi hai quasi vinto, come fai a non vedere i miglioramenti? -   
I miglioramenti... sorrido.   
\- Non vedo nulla al momento, ma mi fido dei tuoi occhi. - Dico riferendomi a quel che ha detto prima.   
Lui mi solleva la testa e penso mi guardi. Mi sento che mi guarda.   
\- Ti amo. Ti fidi di questo? -   
\- Non serve che mi fido del tuo amore, io lo sento che mi ami. - Ora come ora, sinceramente, è la sola certezza granitica della mia vita.   
\- Allora esci di qua e andiamo a fare un giro, ci sono dei posti meravigliosi qua in giro... - Lewis si alza e mi tira su prendendomi per le mani, io esito incredulo.   
\- Ora? -   
\- Certo! -   
\- E non devi andare a fare festa? - Lo sento sorridere, siamo ancora al buio.   
\- Che festa farei a saperti solo al buio come un cane bastonato? -   
Mi prende la mano e penso che si muova a tentoni nella stanza per uscire, ma poi lo fermo mentre un pensiero fuori luogo mi passa per la testa.   
\- E faresti una festa con me da solo al buio? - I miei soliti giochi di parole, quando mi esce mi rendo conto che Lewis è la mia più grande cura e che se non avessi lui credo che sul serio annuncerei il mio ritiro.   
Però lui c’è e non intendo assolutamente fare a meno di lui.   
\- Mmm... che idee interessanti... - Risponde lui tornandomi davanti, non ci serve di toccarci, le nostre bocche si trovano come se vedessero da sole, così quando lo bacio mi accorgo che sorrido di nuovo.   
È lui il mio sorriso, la mia felicità, la mia serenità.   
\- My handsome boyfriend. - Sussurro mentre le labbra si intrecciano. Lui ridacchia.   
\- Hai dimenticato pretty... - Già è vero, perché oltre a chiamarlo meraviglioso, l’ho pure definito grazioso... potevo pure dire lovely ed eravamo a posto!   
Uscendo con lui dalla stessa stanza gli lascio la mano, ma mi rendo conto che lo facciamo disinvolti, non facciamo che prima esco io e dopo un po’ lui. Usciamo insieme e sto sorridendo di nuovo.   
Sul serio, cosa farei senza di lui?   
  


/Lew/

Ho paura, sono sincero.  
Sapevo al 120 % che avrebbe reagito così, perché lo conosco ed ha i famosi 5 minuti in certi momenti e sapevo che questo sarebbe stato uno di quello.  
Questo non mi ha impedito di preoccuparmi e pregare tutto il tempo che non reagisse troppo male danneggiando sé stesso ancora di più, perché so che era fuori da ogni grazia anche se non ho sentito la sua reazione immediata in macchina.   
Quando ho visto che si fermava prima ho rallentato, sapevo che avrebbe fatto qualche cazzata come non andare nel parco chiuso con noi, speravo mi vedesse e rinsavisse ma in quel momento era troppo andato e non c’è stato verso.  
Ho pregato un sacco ed alla fine ero lì dietro al podio e non veniva e guardavo con ansia la porta fino a che ho chiesto se Seb sarebbe venuto e quando mi han detto che stava arrivando, ho sentito sollievo.   
Poi ho visto che ovviamente aveva una faccia terribile e volevo solo abbracciarlo, ma ho avuto paura per un momento che ce l’avesse con me. Per un momento assurdo ero lì col cuore in gola, nel mio posto in attesa di vedere cosa avrebbe fatto.  
E lui è venuto e mi ha stretto la mano, così ho capito che non ce l’aveva con me, ma lì la preoccupazione è salita, la paura è traslata. Perché so cosa resterà in lui dopo questa rabbia cieca.   
Sinceramente non so cosa ha fatto, so che non si è presentato nel parco chiuso e immagino sia andato a far casino nell’ufficio della FIA, spero non abbia aggravato la sua posizione.   
Sai, si dice sempre in questi casi che i piloti devono accettare la realtà delle cose, anche se gli errori sono giustificati da tutto quel che vuoi, il regolamento c’è e va applicato e non è colpa di nessuno, non te la puoi prendere, le cose stanno così.  
Nel suo caso è vero che Seb è uscito di pista perché ho forzato il suo errore per superarlo, ed è vero che poi in una frazione di secondo con l’adrenalina a nastro ha dovuto decidere cosa fare e non c’è stato tempo per pensare, ha solo agito.   
Ovviamente per lui era essenziale riprendere subito la gara e non puoi fermarti a pensare, agisci. Puoi riprendere il controllo della macchina?   
Bene, allora vai. Naturalmente non mi sarebbe venuto contro, però è vero che ha fatto una manovra rischiosa nei miei confronti, poteva finire male, mi sono spaventato, so che non era sua intenzione, so che aveva calcolato di non toccarmi e non l’ha fatto, però la manovra è stata potenzialmente danneggiosa nei miei confronti e questo genere di cose si devono punire, per cui anche se pensi sia una regola di merda perché come ha detto venti volte ‘dove diavolo pensavano che andasse?’ Perché non aveva altro spazio di manovra che quello ed è matematico rimettersi in corsa se riprendi il controllo dell’auto.   
Cioè da piloti tutti lo capiamo e tutti avremmo agito così.   
Però si dice ok, errore giustificabile per certi aspetti, comprensibile quanto meno, ma la reazione no.   
Non puoi reagire così.   
È giusta la decisione perché il regolamento è quello, punto e basta.   
Ma questo lo dice probabilmente chi non è mai salito su una macchina e si è giocato la propria vita come facciamo noi, preda di un’adrenalina tale che un giorno potrebbe ucciderci.  
Queste reazioni che noi piloti abbiamo che ci fanno dire cose sbagliate nel modo sbagliato, la gente comune non capirà mai. E noi è vero, non siamo gente comune.   
Mi dispiace se è criticato, penso che in molti in questo caso siano schierati dalla sua parte. Forse la reazione non piace a tutti, anzi, però io lo capisco perché ne ho avute anche io ed è facile criticare quando non vivi quel che viviamo noi.   
Il carico di adrenalina e di rischi che si prendono quelli che guardano le gare da casa, non è nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile.   
Io so che lui avrebbe reagito bene un’ora dopo l’accaduto, ma la cosa è avvenuta troppo vicino alla fine della gara. Se succedeva prima era diverso, aveva tempo di assimilare e sbollire.   
Ma ora la mia paura è per un’altra cosa.   
Perché so cosa sta passando anche se molte cose non me le dice, nonostante sia migliorato perché condivide un sacco.   
Lo guardo dormire con le rughe in mezzo alle sopracciglia, le rughe di cupezza.   
Non sono presuntuoso se dico che è sereno solo con me, nei circuiti.   
Al di fuori ha sempre quest’ombra, è sempre più sciupato, ed è sempre più così ed ora io ho paura che possa decidere di ritirarsi alla fine di questo anno, non perché non riesce più a vincere, ma perché lui non riesce più a vincere perché è sempre più schiacciato e logorato.   
Un po’ i problemi sempre avuti in Ferrari, un po’ questo sport sempre più diverso da prima, sempre meno puro, sempre più costruito da regolamenti, decisioni, penalità, cose che una volta non erano così.   
Non lo so.   
È vero che è sempre tutto diverso, che ci sono sempre cose nuove che rovinano questo splendido sport che ha sempre meno a che fare con le corse pure e semplici. Però è ancora bello ed io voglio ancora farlo con lui.   
E so che può tornare quel ragazzo spensierato che era. O per lo meno voglio crederci, voglio sperare.   
Lo vedo male dentro, lo vedo sempre più male dentro. Perché da qualche anno a questa parte fa sempre più errori che prima non faceva e non è che uno che vince 4 mondiali un giorno si dimentica come si corre, se ne fa è perché ha qualcosa dentro che lo frena e lo rovina.   
Io lo vedo, io me ne rendo conto ed ho paura che questo sia un colpo troppo duro.  
Per cui gli sono stato super vicino e sono stato delicatissimo, dolce ed attentissimo.   
Sono contento e sollevato di vedere che sono uno dei pochi che accetta, è stato carinissimo anche con Charles.   
E che non ce l’ha con me e che poi diciamo sono riuscito a togliergli quelle brutte idee dalla testa.   
Sapevo che la brutta reazione non era tutta là, l’ho beccato nella sua stanza al buio a dire che è finito.   
Gli ho dato un calcio e l’ho sgridato, ma so che non è finita, so che macinerà mentre mi sorriderà per non farmi preoccupare e nel frattempo magari condividerà un decimo di quel che prova.   
Quel suo non poter esprimersi e non poter fare... l’ha detto poi in press. Le radio sono ascoltate e pubblicate, non si può più dire nulla, non c’è libertà. Si sta facendo soffocare da tutte queste cose, per questo almeno con me deve dirmi tutto, solo che mi ama troppo e non vuole angosciarmi, ma voglio che capisca che ho spalle larghe e che voglio mi dica tutto.   
Gli carezzo la guancia mentre dorme e quando sente il mio tocco, si rischiara e fa un piccolo sorriso, poi mi cerca con la mano e mi faccio trovare mentre lo abbraccio e mi accoccolo su di lui.   
Cosa ti succede Seby? Perché ho la sensazione che anche se mi dici più di prima, non mi dici comunque tutto?   
Io ti amo, voglio solo che tu sia felice. Ti prego, Dio, dammi la capacità di aiutarlo.   
  
Quando apre gli occhi, sono sveglio da prima e mi sono fermato a guardarlo ancora.   
Oggi a mente fredda la realtà appare diversa, ma la preoccupazione è più grande.   
In lui le reazioni sono lente e striscianti, macinano in giorni e mesi. Spero che si riprenda, che usi questo per alzare la testa, ma più vedi che le cose vanno male, più ti logori e più ti logori e più guidi male e più guidi male e più vedi che le cose vanno male. È un cane che si morde la coda.  
Deve trovare una via d’uscita, ma io non voglio, non posso pensare che finisca di correre prima di me, non potrei sopportarlo.   
\- Ehi. - Mormora quando i suoi occhi azzurri si aprono e si posano sui miei. Io sorrido e gli carezzo dolcemente la guancia.   
\- Ehi. - mormoro io chinandomi a baciarlo. - Come va? - Chiedo. Lui piega la testa.   
\- Difficile. - Almeno è sincero, una volta avrebbe fatto una battuta e mi sarebbe saltato addosso per distrarmi dal vero problema. Lo fa per proteggermi dal suo vortice, però se lui sta male io non posso stare bene davvero.   
\- Vedrai che risalire in macchina sarà la migliore cura. Hai dimostrato che puoi farcela. -   
\- Ho dimostrato che non reggo la pressione. -   
\- Ho forzato io il tuo errore... -   
\- Ma sono cose normali nei ruota a ruota, si forzano errori a vicenda. Se non li sai gestire sei un pivello. Mi sento tornato indietro. - Il fatto che si apra e che sia così sincero mi dà sollievo anche se mi dispiace cosa dice, ovviamente.   
\- Allora, da pivello, torna ad imparare. Ci sei riuscito una volta, puoi anche ora. Ora come ora comunque nessuno è meglio di noi! - Seb sorride divertito.   
\- Nemmeno Charles? -   
\- Charles è bravo ma poteva fare un tempo migliore del tuo in qualifica invece è partito terzo. - Cerco di fargli capire che è bravo ma è un pivello lo stesso, per cui non deve sentirsi inferiore a nessuno. Se comincia a sentircisi è finita e penso che ci si senta comunque e che il problema sia questo.   
Seb mi guarda pensieroso e piega le labbra tirando fuori quello inferiore, che bacio sorridendo.   
\- Datti tempo, devi solo ritrovare il piacere di correre. -   
\- Il problema è che quando lo trovo, arriva la FIA a togliermelo... - Ovviamente lui parla di quello che ormai è diventato il sistema di F1, pieno di regole sempre più assurde che rovinano il gusto del puro, diciamo. E se non sono le regole, è il modo in cui le applicano ad essere sbagliato, specie incoerente.   
\- Tu devi fare la tua gara, se poi succedono cose che vengono penalizzate da regole ingiuste amen, ne farai un’altra. Sei ossessionato dal dover vincere in Ferrari perché ne hai fatto una missione, perché è il tuo sogno eccetera, ma ti aggiungi pressione alla già enorme che ti mettono gli altri... perché il tuo sogno è vincere un mondiale in Ferrari? - Mi alzo sul gomito e lo guardo, mi fissa meravigliato e sorpreso della domanda, piega la testa e si gratta la nuca pensandoci, corre con la mente a quando era piccolo e vedeva Michael con suo padre alla televisione. Sorride.   
\- Perché se correre è bello, un mondiale con la macchina più bella del mondo deve essere ancor più bello. - Alzo il dito e lo fermo.  
\- Alt. Correre è bello. - Silenzio, mi guarda serio e attento. - Devi tornare a quell’idea. Correre è bello? - Apre la bocca per rispondere, ma so che ora non lo pensa più perché non è solo correre che ormai si fa... - Non rispondere ora. Torna in pista, fai altre gare e cerca di capire, cerca di ritrovare il bello della corsa, perché è sempre lì. Certo, regolamenti sempre nuovi, FIA di merda eccetera... però sei tu, la macchina, una pista. Torna a quello. - Seb ci pensa con attenzione e sospira, non mi risponde subito, si coccola l’idea per capire cosa intendo.   
\- Tornare alle origini. Ci proverò. - Per me il suo problema è questo, pensa troppo al contorno della gara. Al proprio team, alla macchina, ai problemi vari, al compagno, ai rivali, al campionato, alla FIA, al regolamento... e si dimentica che alla fine è solo lui, una macchina ed una pista. Tutto lì.   
Spero che torni a quello stadio, se ci riesce riavremo il vero Seb.   
Amerò anche questo, ovviamente, ma è solo che se lui torna quel Seb, sarà più felice. Tutto lì.   
  
\- Sai, mi hai spaventato... - Dico mentre ci rivestiamo seduti sul letto, la colazione in arrivo per due a nome mio perché siamo nella mia stanza. Seb si gira dandomi le spalle e mi fa un mezzo sorrisino.   
\- Mi dispiace. -   
\- Sono stato preoccupatissimo. Non volevo dirtelo ma... - Continua ad avere ombre quando non parla con me o pensa che non lo guardo.   
È come se si isolasse, ma non vuole che mi senta escluso quindi quando ci sono tenta di rendermi protagonista, ma si sforza. Lo fa per me, quindi lo apprezzo, ma non sono scemo.   
\- La mia brutta reazione? - Alzo le spalle e torno a vestirmi quasi imbarazzato perché non so se faccio bene a dirlo, ma non voglio tenermelo dentro.   
\- Tu non venivi lì nel parco chiuso ed io sapevo che potevi correre ulteriori guai e ti conosco e so che sicuramente stavi avendo una brutta reazione. Non mi hai guardato quando ho rallentato e... non lo so, speravo di... - Sospiro e alzo le spalle allargando le mani con fare ovvio, mi alzo e mi giro verso di lui tirandomi su i jeans che allaccio.   
Seb si ferma e rimane seduto girato, non mi guarda, ha gli occhi persi nel vuoto.   
\- Non puoi sempre fare qualcosa per chi ami. - Quando lo dice spalanco gli occhi ed immediata un’ondata mi assale che si rivela sotto forma di occhi lucidi. Seb si gira di scatto rendendosi conto di ciò che ha detto e si alza girando intorno al letto, mi raggiunge, mi prende in fretta per le braccia e mi viene addosso guardandomi in viso.   
\- Non volevo dirlo. Era rivolto a me. A volte penso di non essere abbastanza per te o non saperti aiutare o non sono in grado di farti felice e renderti sereno e... mi sforzo di reagire nel migliore dei modi per te ma mi rendo conto che a volte non ce la faccio e... - Scuoto la testa.   
\- Non era questo che intendevi. - Dico con voce rotta mentre mi sento impotente e la paura di prima torna, ecco che ho la conferma di quel che temevo.   
Sta sprofondando davvero.   
\- Davvero, non era rivolto a te... io a volte mi sento di non poter essere spontaneo per vari motivi. Quando sono un pilota perché ci sono sempre più regole ed ora mi sanzionano per tutto e non so se mi hanno preso di mira, ma sta tutto degenerando e quando sono con te io voglio davvero che tu sia sereno, felice e che stia bene e so che ti preoccupi per me, ma non riesco sempre a... a fare le cose nel modo giusto per te... - Non so se sia vero, io credo che intendesse proprio che io non posso sempre fare qualcosa per lui, perché ora sta male ma non posso aiutarlo. Forse non vuole. Però si è pentito e non vuole che io mi senta così. Ma ormai mi ci sento. Però mi sforzo e sorrido cercando di crederci.   
Non è questo il modo di aiutarlo, evidentemente.   
Non so cosa fare, so che devo fare qualcosa.   
\- Mi stai facendo preoccupare lo stesso, sappilo. Ti sento mentre torni a chiudere certe cose, mi dici solo alcune perché sai che voglio che ti apri e ci provi, ma c’è una piccola parte di te che hai chiuso a chiave anche a te stesso, non la vuoi guardare nemmeno tu. È una verità che non vuoi condividere nemmeno a te stesso. - La cosa mi esce da sola, mentre mi tiene fra le sue mani. Seb mi guarda meravigliato come se non capisse di cosa parlo e penso che non se ne sia nemmeno accorto.   
\- Io non so di cosa parli... - Dice sincero e perso. Io sospiro, almeno non lo fa di proposito. Si sta sforzando un sacco solo per me e questo mi fa capire quanto mi ami e quanto sia forte il nostro amore.   
\- Scrivi. - Seb mi fissa come se fossi impazzito.   
\- Cosa? -   
\- Quando torni indietro in aereo, scrivi cosa pensi, come ti senti. Lascia scorrere le emozioni ed i pensieri. Vedrai che ti aiuterà. Io lo faccio sempre, scrivo canzoni ma alla fine sono i miei stati d’animo. Mi aiuta. -   
\- Dovrei scrivere canzoni? - Dice con un sorrisino per sdrammatizzare. Almeno ci prova. Io ridacchio.   
\- O un libro! - Seb scoppia a ridere di gusto e sono contento che lo faccia, mi rischiaro.   
\- Sono la persona meno in grado di condividere qualcosa su di sé e mi dici di fare un libro su di me? - Asociale nel senso più moderno del termine visto che non condivide nemmeno mezza cosa con gli altri. Se non con me ovviamente.    
\- Magari ti stupisci da solo... - Insisto ridacchiando. Lui scuote la testa ma penso lentamente riesca a stare meglio, fino al prossimo colpo che riceverà.   
Ma è una cosa che dipende da lui. Deve cambiare, deve succedere qualcosa dentro di lui. Io posso aiutarlo, ma non posso farlo scattare al suo posto.   
Spero solo che succeda, che in qualche modo succeda.   
Seb mi bacia dolcemente finendo di ridere e così accolgo le sue labbra che si aggrappano alle mie come se fossi la sua ancora di salvezza. Finché lo fa per stare bene, è tutto ok. Quando smetterà inizierò a preoccuparmi seriamente. Anche se ricordare come mi sentivo quando non veniva al parco chiuso e sapevo tutte le cose che stava facendo perché le immaginavo... beh non è stato facile.   
Sono arrivato a chiedere se veniva sul podio e l’ansia nella mia voce è stata piuttosto chiara.   
A volte penso che vivere così non sia facile.   
Essere fidanzati e rivali insieme. Stai un attimo a rovinare una cosa per colpa dell’altra, vivo in questa paura dopo Nico, ma ogni volta vedo sempre più che proprio perché le cose vanno male in F1, lui si aggrappa a me ed io riesco a tirarlo fuori. Per cui penso che al contrario di me e Nico, la F1 in qualche modo ci sta unendo di più, i problemi ci uniscono e credo che se devo trovare qualcosa di positivo in questo... beh, siamo io e lui.   
Spero di avere sempre questa capacità perché se sprofondasse definitivamente ed io non potessi più aiutarlo, non so cosa farei. 

**Author's Note:**

> AH! È vero che Seb sabato in press aveva definito Lewis ‘handsome’ e non l’ha nemmeno ritirato! E' anche vero che Lewis si era fermato con la macchina dopo che Seb si è fermato prima del parco chiuso e che ha chiesto se veniva sul podio. Ah, ed è pure vero che Lewis e Seb sono stati 'beccati' fuori dal box Ferrari a parlare con un tizio dopo la gara... Ovviamente le foto vengono tutte dal Canada 2019.


End file.
